srcfandomcom-20200213-history
The Principality Of Estherland (~Es~)
Welcome to the wikipage of the Principality of Estherland. Here you will find information about this small land, member of the Treaty of Nova Terra. History - From the creation until today In August 2009, the Principality Of Estherland was founded. The country was small and weak, but very fast developing. Only 5 days after its creation, Estherland got its first enemy. King Louis XIV of France (today: Empereur Napoléon III de France) offered Prince Nick to let him become the protector of Estherland, or he would make the country disappear from the map... His exact words will always remain as thay are in the history of the Steam Empires: "King Louis XIV of France posted on August 17, 2009 @ 4:19pm: Bonjour. Me, Louis The XIV, have a proposal. Become my protectorate. It can help you build up your group. However if you decline my proposal, then your group will be crushed. Good day" The official responce and announcement of Prince Nick was immediate, and it showed that Estherland, despite is small size and power was not willing to give up so easily: "Offensive Proposal from King Louis XIV of France. posted by ~ Prince Nick Of Estherland @ 05:59PM on August 17, 2009: King Louis XIV of France offered me to accept, that The Principality Of Estherland becomes his protectorate, otherwise we will be crashed. I created this group so that strong strategy warriors and gamers in general can stand up and eliminate such fascists and bullies. The Principality Of Estherland might be small, but its pride, dignity and self esteem is big enough to refuse becoming anyone's protectorate. We have only friends, our allies, or enemies. Whoever asks us to be under his/her control is not a friend. I offered King Louis XIV and his group to become our allies, but then I took back my proposal, because I don't think anyone wants allies like these... I will keep you informed. Thank you all for supporting our group" Right on that day war was declared between the French Empire and the Principality Of Estherland. After King Louis XIV aknowledged that his proposal was something more than just cruel, the two leaders started nagotiating in case the matter could be settled up without any massacre to follow. Estherland was a very small country back then. When King Louis XIV made this offencive proposal to Prince Nick, there were only 5 members in Estherland. But with the contacts and the courage these members had, they managed to gather a whole army to join Estherland, and in less than a week the Principality already consisted of 50 members and many strong allies ready to fight. A month later, King Louis XIV, impressed by the sudden increase and development of Estherland, proposed Prince Nick to end this war. Estherland had already gathered 150 citizens. The alliance King Louis offered to the Prince of Estherland was declined, after a referendum. Since that day, Estherland is one of the 2 nations in the history of Steam, that survived King Louis XIV's ambitions (The other is the Kingdom Of England of George). There might still be a cold atmosphere between the two leaders, but the two nations have done a great effort to keep the friendly bonds they have now. After everything was settled up, Prince Nick announced that elections would take place, so that people could vote for the titles of Estherland (aka the admins), but due to low participation the Leader had to share the titles as he thought it would be the best for the country. The titles are shared to the same persons as they are today. After all this, the French provoked the English-Esther alliance for once more, which led to borderline crush of the French Empire, but eventually peace was restored. In November the 23d, Prince Nick of Estherland closed the group and gave Estherland's land to King Spliffeye of Holland and King George of England. At its peak, consisted of 477 members, the Principality was considered to be one of the most influential nations on the Empire Total War Steam community. Not only the many allies, whose number keeps increasing, but also its membership in 2 strong allies ('Alliance Of The Great Powers' and 'The United Clans') showed how much this nation affects the diplomatic backround. The Principality was a member of all the big steam treaties, and also member of the Council of Nations. The Political Structure The Principality is run by a Prince {♚♚♚♚♚}, a Duke {♚♚♚♚}, 3 Counselors Of The Prince {♚♚♚♚}, a Baron and a Baroness {♚♚♚}, a Count {♚♚} for every Province Of Estherland (Molenland, Kaasland, Parapluland, Stokland, Pepermuntland, Komkommerland, Plakbandland), The Grand General {♚♚}, the Knights {♚}, and the civilians (simple members). A civilian can be declared as a Knight by any other superior, as long as 3 or more superiors agree. The number of the Knights possible, is 5 for every province, 35 in total. The civilians who play an important role for the Principality Of Estherland are awarded with the Gele Kaas Medal (♚♚♚), after the decision of: The Prince, The Duke, one of the Prince's Counselors, The Baron and The Baroness.The Prince decides about who will have the title of The Duke and his Counselors, but The Baron, The Baroness and the counts are elected by all members, apart from the title of The Count Of Plakbandland, which is the capital province and The Prince runs it forever. The Prince Of Estherland The Prince Of Estherland is the highest and most powerful position, axiom and title in the country. The emblem of the Prince is the Dark Blue Proud Bird, which combines the meanings of freedom, courage and national dignity in a symbol. Prince Nick Of Estherland is the Leader of the nation, and his authorities, titles and positions are: *The Prince Of Estherland *Count of Plakbandland *Awarded with the Gele Kaas Medal *Prince of Estherland *Chapter Master of the Greek Chapter for the Knights Templar Order *Prince Of The Republic Of Athena *Minister Of The Colonies for the Republic Of Portugal *Earl of Northcumberland *Governor of Sardinia for the Italian Republic *Minister of Interior of the Finnish Empire *Moscow Musketeers Colonel *Diplomat of Ellhnes *Prime Minister of the Italian Republic Estherland on the map Estherland at its peak (WITH TRADING POSTS).jpg|Estherland at its peak Estherland - satellite map.jpg|Estherland's Borders Since its foundation, Estherland kept growing. Officially it is consisted of The Netherlands, Greece, Belgium, Luxemburg, Hanover, Denmark, Albania, Former Yugoslavia (plus the parts of Bulgaria and Romania that were not in Yugoslavia). At its peak, Estherland had several colonies and trading ports all around the globe, as the map shows. Estherland Army The army of Estherland is consisted always of a little bit more than half of its population (Average population for the year 2010: 440 citizens, average soldiers for the same year: 220), with half of them to be mercenaries from other groups. They are players of Empire: Total War or Napoleon: Total War. The dutch army is the official army to be used, but this is not an obligation. The group is honored to have many players with rating 9 and above, making Estherland a force to be reckoned. Estherland stats and information *Capital: Plakbandstad *Provinces: 7 *National Leader: Prince Nick *Population (monthly average): 440 *Official languages: English, Dutch, Greek, Estherlands *Demonym: Estherlander / Estherlish *Allies: Allies: Strategy Geniuses, 2nd Coldstream Guards, Public Enemys Number 1, Ordre du Temple, Empire Total War Players, The Republic of Texas Clan, Original Crusaders, ELLHNES, Raiders Of India, Empire Total War Generals, Kingdom of England, The Kingdom of Hannover, The Rebels Of Norway, Royal Army Corps 7th Army, Independence Total War, 3rd French Empire, The Danish Empire, The Republic of Cuba, The Fianna, The Siamese Empire, The Free Kingdom of Prussia. *Alliances: Alliance Of The Great Powers, The United Clans Sources for this article to be written: #The Chronicles Of Estherland Vol.1 # The Principality Of Estherland (Steam Profile) http://steamcommunity.com/groups/The_Principality_Of_Estherland # Prince Nick Of Estherland (Steam Profile) http://steamcommunity.com/id/GozerVanEsther # The official website of The Principality Of Estherland http://www.estherland.webs.com/